


Percy Jackson The  werewolf

by CanadianmultishipperFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Percy Jackson as a werewolf, Percy gets a harem, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Artemis/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hecate/Percy Jackson, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson/Khione, Percy Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Percy Jackson/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Heartbreak

**Percy’s Point of view**

I walk through the streets of New Rome, heading for Annabeth’s apartment. Before we came here, I had asked her about moving in together, but she had said that she wasn’t ready for that and I hadn’t argued. I passed a park where I saw several children playing. a few years ago, I would never have believed that demigods could live past their teens much less live long enough to have a family, once I learned of New Rome though I couldn't help but hope that maybe I could have a future with Annabeth. 

When we first came here it felt as though that dream might become reality, I thought that our relationship was as strong as ever, but I think I was just fooling myself because I had soon come to realize that Annabeth seemed to be drifting away from me. We started our courses at the university and spent time together in the evenings. I know that I love Annabeth more than anything, but I have come to realize that she has seemed a bit distant.

Our kisses don't feel the same, we aren’t seeing each other as often, I'm debating whether to say something to her about it. I know I love her, but I no longer know if she feels the same way. I'd like to think that her feelings haven't changed but there's too much evidence suggesting otherwise. 

When I reached her apartment, I knocked on the door and she let me in, as we talked I couldn’t help but debate whether to say something about her distance, but it appeared that I wouldn’t have to since she eventually said, “Percy I’m sorry but I can’t keep pretending anymore, a while ago I realized that I don’t feel the same way about you as I know you do me.” 

“So, you don’t love me anymore?” I asked, hurt.

“No, I’m sorry, I thought I did but no.”

“Why Annabeth? Why did you pretend? I knew something seemed off I just didn’t want to admit it.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you, and I wasn’t ready to explain why we had drifted apart.”

“Annabeth, it would have hurt less if you had just come out with it instead of faking it. What changed your mind, and how long have you been faking it?”

“I realized the truth about how I felt about you shortly after we came here,”

“Annabeth! That was months ago, how could you leave me hanging for that long, I knew something was off, but I was in denial.”

“Percy I’m sorry, but I wasn’t ready to tell you the truth then, I couldn’t bring myself to talk about it. I realized that I no longer saw you as more than a friend, think about it, we missed so much time together because of Hera or I might have realized it sooner. I’ve known for a while now that I’m bisexual, and I was happy with you for a while but I realized that now I like someone else,"

I looked at her completely shocked, I was hurt that she’d faked it for so long. Letting me believe that she felt the same way I did when she no longer felt the same way about me. I finally said, “Annabeth I understand that this wouldn’t have been easy for you to talk about but couldn’t you have at least told me that your feelings had changed, it’s not like you had to tell the whole camp, I wouldn’t have told anyone anything other than the fact that you ended things.”

That night before I left her apartment I made sure that she understood that I wasn’t judging her because of her sexuality, I told her that I was just hurt that she hadn’t admitted it to me sooner, it’s not like I was going to shout it out to the whole camp. It hurt to learn that my feelings hadn’t really been returned for a while now but due to my loyalty I didn’t judge Annabeth and tried to let her go. 

I stayed at camp Jupiter and finished that semester, but I found that I couldn’t stay there or return to camp half-blood because both camps held too many memories for me now. I decided that I would leave, say goodbye to Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and the rest of my Roman friends, I would Iris message my Greek friends and my mother, I needed some time alone to accept what had happened. 

What was my plan beyond that? Well, I didn’t really have one, I wanted time to myself and I guessed I would use that time to take out as many monsters as I could. I would probably visit my mom and Paul and little sister at some point, but I also wanted to keep them safe and I knew that they would be safer without me in their lives. So after saying goodbye to my friends I left Camp Jupiter, I didn’t have a particular destination in mind, I supposed that I would just wander and try to avoid the gods, I wanted to be alone and although I knew my dad cared about me I didn’t feel like being dragged into more problems if I could help it. 

I might help any demigods that I come across but if I do that I’ll have to find a way to conceal my identity. 

**Several months later**

Somehow Hades found out about my situation and gave me his blessing out of thanks for me convincing the other gods to give him permission to enter Olympus more than once a year and giving him a throne on the council. I’d had a good idea a while back and realized that since Chiron had finally taught me how to manipulate the mist I could use that ability to disguise myself. 

Unfortunately, though that would only work on mortals and maybe demigods if I was lucky. Monsters or gods would still see me for who I was. I wasn’t sure yet what to do to solve that problem but for now, I will have to make do and kill the monsters before they can spread the word about me, and hope that I won’t run into any gods. I still hadn’t come to terms with the breakup and I knew I would need more time. I’d Iris messaged my mom and Paul to let them know what had happened and that I was okay but when they asked me I refused to come home, they would be safer without me there anyway. 

Now I was walking through a forest when I suddenly got the feeling that I was in danger, I assumed it was a monster and grasped riptide in pen form prepared to uncap it at any moment. I was hoping it was just a hellhound or something else that wouldn’t be too hard to deal with. As usual, though my luck wasn’t so good because as I stood there a wolf suddenly burst out of the trees and it wasn’t a normal wolf either.

From what I had heard from Jason Piper and Leo I knew that it was a werewolf. Knowing I didn’t have any silver to kill it with I tried to make a run for it, though another wolf came at me from the direction that I was planning to go, before long they had me surrounded. I got the feeling I wouldn’t be getting out of this one and that if they didn’t kill me they would probably turn me. I also knew that if they did turn me I would not follow them. I would refuse to become a monster like them. I know that technically I would be a monster if they turned me but I would refuse to behave like one. 

Even though I was pretty sure that it would be useless against the werewolves I uncapped riptide, I knew that there weren’t any water sources nearby so I wouldn’t be able to use my powers. But I would still prefer to make it out of this alive. Just as I was thinking about what to do next one of the gathered wolves transformed to its human form and based on what Piper Jason and Leo had told me I was pretty sure that it was Lycaon.

I was trying to decide what to do next, should I attack first, catching at least some of them by surprise and maybe incapacitate some of them? or should I let them attack first? I’m certainly not the best strategist, after all my plans are usually completely crazy yet somehow, they usually work. I didn’t figure I could talk my way out of this one like Annabeth and I have tried to talk our way out of numerous other situations, I knew enough about werewolves to know that they weren’t as dumb as some other monsters. So, this wouldn’t be easy. I was pretty sure I was doomed either way but I made another attempt to get the Hades out of there. 

I ran toward one of the werewolves attempting to kill or in the least hurt it enough so it couldn’t follow me. Unfortunately, the luck I seem to have in situations like this wasn’t there and riptide had no effect on the creature. After I attempted to get away one of the other werewolves ran toward me and once it was close enough jumped at me causing me to lose my balance, fall to the ground, and ultimately get pinned by the werewolf which was larger and heavier than an average wolf. I tried to squirm out from under it but it pressed down harder on my chest ensuring that I wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

What I couldn’t understand was why the wolf was pinning me, why hadn’t it just killed me? As far as I knew that’s what they normally do to demigods, and they’d helped Gaea in the last war so I thought they might still be annoyed that she was defeated, for some strange reason they seemed to want me alive which meant they would most likely try to turn me and considering my current predicament they would probably succeed. I gave up on trying to get out from under the massive animal that was on top of me instead fresh determination went through me to get away from them after they turned me since I had no intention of becoming a monster like them. That was when Lycaon and the other werewolves came even closer surrounding me and the werewolf that was on top of me. After he was closer Lycaon began speaking and it wasn’t long before he revealed what he wanted to do with me.


	2. Werewolves

**Percy’s point of view**

After the werewolves crowded around me Lycaon began speaking to me. He asked, “Why are you so far from your camp demigod?”

I got the feeling that he was slightly curious about why I was so far from both camps. I considered lying to him, but for some reason that I’m not sure of, I told him at least part of the truth. I answered, “The camps don’t feel like a home to me anymore.”

Lycaon and his wolves seemed slightly surprised by my answer, but they didn’t inquire further. I was still wondering what they could possibly want me for, after all, I’d never be willing to help them and if Lycaon thinks he can force me to he’s in for a surprise. I still have plenty of friends and family that I would never willingly betray so I will never help Lycaon. 

“What do you want me for?” I asked him even though I did have a guess for what his answer would be. I figured that if he’d wanted me dead the werewolves would have tried to kill me already, because of this I assumed he wanted to turn me. I just didn’t understand why.

Lycaon replied, “I believe that you would make a strong member of our pack, and if the camps are no longer a home for you perhaps this will be easier than I anticipated,”

“I won’t follow you! I shouted, determined.

“You won’t have a choice,” he retorted.

I knew that there was no way to avoid being turned, but that didn’t mean that afterward I would be forced to follow him. Right? At least I hoped not. I certainly didn’t like the idea of becoming what I had fought against for so many years, I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone especially the people I care about most. Nervousness had managed to get through my brave persona but I tried to suppress it in hopes of convincing myself that I wouldn’t be a monster like Lycaon and the rest of his wolves. When I didn’t say anything else Lycaon obviously decided that he’d had enough talking and looking at the wolf on top of me said, “Jonas,”

I assumed that had to be the wolf’s name but that didn’t really matter at the moment since after Lycaon’s command the wolf sunk its teeth into my shoulder. Not long after that, the wolf let go of me even before the wolf had let me go and gotten off me I could feel something that reminded me of when the chimera’s snake tail bit me except this time I wasn’t slowly dying from poison. 

Honestly, as my body slowly changed it did hurt but I had been through worse. As I changed the werewolves still surrounded me. I guess they were waiting for the process to finish. Once all the pain and other stranger feelings had gone away I assumed that the process had finished and that I was now a werewolf.

Obviously, I wasn’t too enthusiastic about that fact, but there wasn’t anything I could do about it. I was just thinking about what I should do next since I wasn’t interested in staying there laying on the ground surrounded by werewolves even though I was one now. I managed to sit up before Lycaon once again spoke. He said, “I’m impressed boy, many would have fallen unconscious, or possibly even died if they couldn’t handle the change.”

I responded with, “I’ve been through worse.”

Lycaon replied, “true enough I suppose, I do recall hearing that you fell into Tartarus.”

I simply nodded, not really interested in continuing the conversation, but there was a part of me that wasn’t itching to get the Hades out of there. I guessed that was probably the new werewolf side of me. I fought that feeling though as I thought about how I could get out of my situation. I could tell that at least some of my senses were stronger than before so I assumed that all of them probably were. 

“Follow us,” Lycaon said before shifting back to his wolf form. 

Did he seriously expect me to follow him without a fight? I thought incredulously. Just as the thought crossed my mind another stronger one pushed it aside. I felt the urge to follow Lycaon’s orders, the strength of the urge surprised me, and it also caused me to follow at least part of his command by shifting to my own wolf form, and let me tell you that doing it for the first time hurt like Hades. After that, I managed to shove aside the urge to obey Lycaon and got quite a good idea. I realized that if I play along for a while and then run for it Lycaon and his wolves might find it harder to find me. Unfortunately though, moving on four legs instead of two took some getting used to and in the beginning, I did more stumbling around than running. 

After a little while though I got the hang of it and Lycaon and the others paid less attention to me. before long I darted off to the right using as much speed as I could without tripping and falling on my face. I used every tactic I could think of to try and avoid Lycaon tracking me. if nothing else it might slow him down. 

I ran until I felt that I was far enough away from Lycaon and his wolves that I could stop and rest for a while. In truth, I wasn’t that tired, probably because I was a werewolf now, but more than anything I realized that I was hungry, the thought of hunting an animal did cross my mind thanks to the fact that I was now a werewolf. Since I was basically in the middle of nowhere I probably could, but even though I had just run quite some distance in the form of a wolf, I wasn’t quite ready to accept what I had become. 

I guess there’s at least one upside to being a werewolf since I basically was one too, monsters probably wouldn’t come after me now. Since I couldn’t bring myself to hunt right now I managed to turn back to human. Thank the gods that I wasn’t naked when I changed back. I reached for the bag of supplies that I always carry with me and took out some food. 

When I started eating I realized that my teeth had changed, sure when I was turning I had felt a weird feeling in my mouth, but since there was pain and weird feelings practically everywhere I hadn’t really thought about what had changed. Now though I couldn’t help but wonder how much I had changed.

Sure the fact that I could change from a human to a wolf was obvious enough, and it had become clear that I could move much more quickly now along with my senses being enhanced. Other than that, though I didn’t know what had changed. When that thought crossed my mind I became kind of curious about what I looked like now in both forms. 

Becoming a werewolf hadn’t caused me to lose my powers so I sensed that there was a lake nearby. I decided to head there to refill my water supply and to look and see how much I’d changed. When I got there I did just that when I looked into the water I could see that I was a lot more muscular than before, sure I had been strong before from all my years of training, but my muscles were never as obvious as they are now. My hair looked somewhat messier, but somehow it still looked alright. Other than that and my teeth there weren’t any other obvious differences in my normal appearance. 

Since I was still kind of curious about what my wolf form looked like I shifted back into it in order to get a look at myself. What wasn’t entirely surprising was the fact that my fur was the same shade of black as my hair and my eyes were sea green like always. I decided to go for a swim in the lake, maybe being in the water would calm me and maybe help me come to terms with what I had become. 

Normally when I enter a body of water whether it’s the sea or not fish usually swarm me wanting to talk to the son of the sea god, but this time was different, the fish seemed more hesitant than usual and I could only assume that it was because I was now a werewolf. Since I could still talk to them I tried to reassure the fish that I hadn’t really changed that much so I had no intention of hurting them. 

Still somewhat hesitantly the fish approached me I told them what had happened and they were sympathetic to me. After that, though it dawned on me that I was still trying to avoid my dad finding me, sure I know he cares and he hasn’t done anything to hurt me but I didn’t want to go back to camp yet and I certainly didn’t want to be dragged into some new conflict.

I got out of the water and that’s when a new thought hit me, would he still care about me once he finds out what happened? I couldn’t be sure, I thought that he would still care, but I just wasn’t sure. I shoved those thoughts aside and decided that I should probably keep moving to make sure Lycaon wouldn’t find me and now to avoid my dad since I had most likely alerted him to my presence by entering that lake.

I started running again, just not as quickly as I was when I was running from Lycaon. I didn’t have a particular destination in mind, but somehow I eventually found myself just outside of New York. I couldn’t help but think of visiting my mom and Paul, but I didn’t want to put them in danger either.

I was pretty sure I’d lost Lycaon, but I still couldn’t be one hundred percent sure. I also didn’t think I was ready to reveal what I had become. I was pretty sure my mom would accept me no matter what, same with Paul, but I still had some fear that they would be disgusted by me now. I knew it was probably stupid but it was still there. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy’s point of view**

I sat trying to decide whether I would visit my mom, Paul, and little sister or not. On one hand, I wanted to protect them, and if Lycaon tracked me down while I was there that could end badly, but on the other hand I did want to see them again even though I was a bit worried about how my mom and Paul would take the news of me being a werewolf. 

After debating for a while, I eventually caved and decided to visit them. Even though I had been avoiding even going to New York I knew that I couldn’t avoid it forever. I know that they worry about me and I kind of feel bad about that but since I’d been a demigod my whole life up until now, they had reason to be worried since monsters came after me a lot due to the fact that I am a child of one of the big three. 

Now though I guessed that monsters probably won’t bother me anymore other than Lycaon. Despite that I am going to keep Riptide, it’s the only sword I ever used and who knows I might still have to kill monsters at some point if I find one trying to hurt a demigod and considering the fact that monsters are always trying to attack demigods I most likely will. 

I knew that I would just stay in New York long enough to visit my mom and Paul, and little sister Estelle. I wasn’t ready to go anywhere near camp. For that matter, I might not even be able to get into Camp half-blood anymore without permission. After all, the border keeps out monsters and mortals, and now I technically am a monster. I wasn’t too concerned about not being able to get into camp though since I’m in no hurry to go back there. 

I figured I could still get into camp Jupiter if I wanted since the only security it has is campers guarding the tunnel and Terminus. That didn’t really matter at the moment though since just like camp half-blood, it would be a while before I would go back there. I headed to the apartment that I used to call home, and when I got there I knocked on the door. Paul opened it and in surprise said, “Percy,”

At the sight of my stepdad, a slight smile formed on my face and I replied, “Hey Paul,”

I was also pretty sure that he quickly looked me over and I guessed that he noticed at least some of the differences in my appearance. We didn’t say anything else before heading into the apartment. Once we were inside my mom quickly walked over and hugged me, I hugged her back, and I was pretty sure that she noticed the changes in my appearance as well. 

Once we were all sitting in the living room my mom asked the question that I had been expecting to hear. She said, “Percy, you’ve only contacted us once since you left camp Jupiter, are you alright? Are you planning to stay?”

Well technically that was two questions, but I answered them both nonetheless. 

I replied, “yeah I’m okay,”

maybe that wasn’t exactly the truth since I wasn’t over Annabeth, and now I was coming to terms with the fact that I was a werewolf but I don’t want my mom to worry about me too much and I wasn’t planning on telling them about me being a werewolf unless they asked about why I looked different. In response to her second question, I said, “No I’m not staying, I’m sorry Mom but if I did I’d just be putting you in danger and I don’t want to do that. You’ll be safer without me here, I can’t lose you, any of you.” 

After I finished Mom asked, “are you going back to camp then?”

I answered, “No I’m not over Annabeth yet I only came to New York to visit you.”

That was when Estelle, my little half-sister, decided to add her voice to the conversation since we heard her start crying in her room where she must have been taking a nap. Mom went to check on her and after she had gotten her calmed down she brought her when she came back to finish the conversation. After she returned, Paul was the next one to speak, his question was one that I had kind of suspected I would hear but I also kind of hoped that I wouldn’t hear it. He asked why I looked different. Unsure of how they would take the news I explained that I was a werewolf now and that was why my appearance was different. That revelation resulted in a whole new batch of questions, especially from Paul since he couldn’t help but wonder how different the werewolves from Greek “mythology” were from how pop culture portrays them. Obviously, since I had only recently become one I hadn’t figured out everything but I did my best to answer his and mom’s questions. 

Eventually, we finished talking and I figured I should probably leave. I figured that Lycaon was probably still trying to find me and I didn’t want him to find me at the apartment. I left the apartment promising to Iris message them and to visit when I could. I did tell them that Monsters probably wouldn’t come after me now except for Lycaon so they don’t have to worry about me quite as much. 

The only problem would be if I run into the hunters because unless they realize who I am they would most likely kill me since I’m a werewolf now and all their weapons are silver. It would be best if I avoid them, or maybe I should Iris message Thalia so she can tell the others so if we do encounter each other they won’t kill me. Regardless I’m not going to worry about that right now, I would decide what to do about that later.

As I was travelling away from New York I noticed a couple of odd smells and I guess that the source of them wasn’t too far away but then again since my sense of smell had gotten stronger I could have been wrong. One of the smells was that of rotting meat, and the other smelled like something was burning.

I thought that was kind of odd but I didn’t think much of it until I heard a bellowing noise that was annoyingly familiar, and then a high-pitched scream that I guessed belonged to a girl. I hurried in the direction of the smells and noises assuming that a demigod was being attacked by a monster. With my additional speed, it wasn’t long before I found the source of the noises and realized that my guess had been right. 

It seemed that the smell of rotten meat had come from my old enemy the minotaur, and the burning smell seemed to be coming from the girl that he was about to attack. That seemed weird, but I wasn’t really worried about that right now since the main thing on my mind was helping that girl. I had gradually been getting used to my wolf form, and that was the form I was currently in so when I saw beef head about to attack that girl I growled at him partially to show my intentions, and partially to get his attention away from that girl. The minotaur looked at me and made a mooing sound that much to my surprise I understood, I could only assume that since I was now basically a monster I could understand other monsters. 

Somehow through that one moo, he had said, “Why are you helping this demigod?” 

it was quite obvious that he was confused. To be completely honest I was finding it rather amusing. In response to the minotaur’s confusion, I replied, “Perhaps it’s because I was only recently turned and I’m unlike the rest of my kind,”

After those words left my mouth I turned back to my human form, an amused smirk planted firmly on my face I was honestly enjoying the minotaur’s confusion, shock, and disbelief when he finally realized who I was. It wasn’t long before his shock became anger and he, stupidly I might add, charged me. 

Rolling my eyes at the fact he would never learn I took out Riptide, uncapped it and prepared to face him yet again. I barely noticed the familiar weight of Riptide in my hand due to my new strength and it wasn’t long before the minotaur once again took a trip to Tartarus. After that, I remembered why I had confronted the minotaur in the first place and walked over to the girl who had a mix of emotions on her face.

That was when I once again caught a whiff of the burning smell that seemed to surround her. I still wondered why she smelled that way, she didn’t look like she’d been through a fire. That’s when a thought occurred to me and for a moment I stopped in my tracks. the smell didn’t just smell like something burning, there was another smell mixed in with it that I couldn’t quite place. 

The thought that had suddenly occurred to me was that this was my first encounter with a demigod since Lycaon had his wolf Turn me, could that smell that seemed to surround the girl be her demigod scent? It made sense I was technically a monster now I would most likely be able to smell it.

I pushed the thought aside for now. It’s not like I was going to hurt her just because I could smell her demigod scent. I walked over to her and at first, she was a little frightened of me considering that I had transformed from a wolf to a human and defeated the minotaur without much effort.

Once she became a bit more comfortable with me though I managed to find out what she already knew and explain everything else. I told her about the three places she could go and she settled on Camp Half-Blood which happened to be the closest to where we were. I did get her to camp but I refused to go in with her. And when she asked what my name was I told her the truth, but I asked her to tell the others a fake name. I also asked her to lie about what I looked like. 

I’d also come up with a pretty good guess of who her father was but obviously, since I didn’t enter camp with her I wouldn’t know for sure if I was right. I continued on my way with no real destination in mind just hoping to avoid Lycaon and the gods. I knew I wouldn’t be able to avoid them forever but I was trying to avoid them for as long as possible.


	4. Searching

**Poseidon’s point of view**

We were in the middle of a council meeting but to tell you the truth I wasn’t really paying attention to what was being said since I was thinking about Percy. He hadn’t been seen in five months, sure he’d been missing for eight months during the giant war but even then, I knew where he was, now though I had no clue where he had gone. 

I knew that he had left Camp Jupiter after his and Annabeth Chase’s relationship ended. I knew that the daughter of Athena was back at Camp Half-Blood now but no-one had seen Percy in five months. I paid more attention to the meeting until I noticed an opportunity to speak up and ask the question that dominated my mind, “Have any of you seen Percy, or heard anything?”

I hoped he was fine, he was a powerful demigod and he had plenty of training but even the strongest heroes could fall if they were caught by surprise, ambushed, or tricked. I was still holding on to hope that my son was fine since I knew he was the best swordsman in the last three hundred years but still it had been five months since he had been seen last. A small part of me couldn’t help but be worried, after all, he may be powerful but that also means that more monsters go after him than other demigods. I was disappointed when the others told me that they didn’t know anything, but then I realized that Hades hadn’t said anything which made me wonder if he’d heard something. 

“Hades, do you know something?” I asked, hoping that my guess was correct. 

Hades seemed to hesitate before admitting, “I saw him a few weeks ago but I am uncertain of his current location.”

Surprise and slight anger shot through me that my brother hadn’t told me where my son was. I was about to start yelling at my brother when I sensed that my son had just entered my domain. I worked to pinpoint where exactly he was but by the time I got there he was already long gone.

I couldn’t quite understand how he could have left that quickly but I talked to the fish in the lake that he had entered, and what they told me was shocking, to say the least. I wasn’t quite sure what to think about what they had just told me. Part of me believed that what had happened wouldn’t really change Percy much due to his fatal flaw but I was still worried about if I was wrong. 

I decided that I would keep trying to find Percy, and once I found him I would decide what to think then. I decided that I would ask Artemis a favour hoping that since he was the only male demigod that she respects I hoped that she would keep an eye open for him. I would definitely tell her about what had happened to him though since I wouldn’t want her to shoot him and kill him. 

Deciding that I wouldn’t find him that day I headed back to Olympus and looked for Artemis in hopes of getting her help in finding Percy. I’m certainly not her favourite god due to my reputation when it comes to women, but hopefully, she will agree to help me find Percy. After all, I can only really search the seas and other bodies of water, she can search basically anywhere except Alaska.

I did eventually get in contact with Artemis, and she agreed to keep an eye open for Percy if only because her lieutenant is a good friend of his. I was still annoyed that Hades hadn’t told me that he’d seen Percy before now. Why the secrecy? Why was Percy trying to avoid me? How much had becoming a werewolf changed him? 

All of those questions and more went through my head and as much as I wanted to, I couldn’t come up with answers for any of them.

**Annabeth’s point of view**

I kind of felt bad knowing that I was probably the reason that Percy hadn’t been seen in five months, we knew that once our courses at the university had finished for the summer he had left camp Jupiter and no-one that we knew of had seen him since. I understood that due to how much he loved me it wouldn’t be easy for him to accept our breakup so I guessed that he probably just needed time to come to terms with it and move on. 

Regardless I was still worried about him since I still see him as a friend. I knew that since he’s the son of one of the big three a lot of monsters come after him when he’s in the mortal world. I know that he’s one of the best fighters I know, but I still couldn’t help but worry about him. After all, even the strongest demigods can fall. To be honest most of the camp is worried about him along with several of the gods and camp Jupiter. 

I couldn’t help but wonder, what had happened to him? Was he alright? If he was alright how long would it be before he returns? I got the feeling that it would be a while before I receive answers to any of those questions, after all, healing takes time no matter what kind of pain it is. I only hoped that he would be alright since I guessed that I was the cause of his disappearance. 

Even though it had led to Percy disappearing, I didn’t regret ending our relationship. As much as I would have rathered not hurt him like I did, I couldn’t force myself to stay in a relationship that I was no longer happy in. I knew that Percy understood that the day that I ended our relationship I guessed that he just found it hard to accept that our relationship was over. 

We’ve sent search parties out to look for him but so far, they’d gotten nowhere Camp Jupiter had done the same and ended up with the same result. When asked if Percy was still alive Nico would say that he thought so but the last time someone had asked him that he’d also admitted that he wasn’t sure. That answer surprised me, normally he could be sure if someone was dead or alive. the only times he wasn’t sure were when people asked him about nature spirits or satyrs. Why couldn’t he tell if Percy was okay? That seemed to be just one more question that I just couldn’t answer. 

I was just about to head to my next class when I spotted a girl walking over Half-Blood Hill, unlike most new demigods she seemed perfectly fine, with no obvious injuries, no monsters hot on her heels, and most surprising of all, there wasn’t a satyr with her. 

Sure, sometimes demigods make it here without a satyr’s help, and sometimes satyrs get killed before the demigod makes it here, but it almost seemed like that girl’s arrival was too easy. Sure, I didn’t know what she might have faced before she made it this far but I still couldn’t help but wonder how she made it so easily. 

Ignoring my confusion for now. I headed toward her to show her around, find out what she knows, and basically welcome her into camp. I introduced myself to her and as I showed her around camp she mentioned that someone had saved her from the minotaur and helped her get here. I asked her about the person, curiosity igniting within me.

She told me what had happened and my hope that the person might have been Percy was quickly dashed when she said the guy’s name was Daniel and as she continued the story she made it clear that the guy looked nothing like Percy. She also said that her name was Amanda. As we were finishing our conversation and the tour a symbol appeared over her head, I guess Leo has a new half-sister since the symbol was a hammer indicating that she was a daughter of Hephaestus.

Speaking of Leo, he’s still much the same as always, but the main difference is that he has Calypso now. He still spends a lot of time in bunker 9 but ever since he came back he also spends a lot of time with her. Jason's death was difficult for all of us, and I could tell that Piper and Leo had been hit the hardest by it. Not much has changed here other than that and Percy disappearing. Except for the search parties for Percy camp goes on much like it always has. training, capture the flag, campfires, everything is much the same. As I headed to dinner I couldn’t help but continue to think about what might have happened to Percy. 

I knew that Thalia and Nico were really worried about Percy as well, especially since Nico wasn’t sure if Percy was dead or alive I wasn’t looking to get Percy back. After all, I’d broken up with him for a reason, but now I’m not sure if the person I’m interested in likes me back, hopefully, she does but I don’t know for sure. I had come to realize that I no longer saw Percy as anything more than a close friend, and now I had romantic feelings for Piper. My biggest problem though was that I wasn’t even sure that she was bisexual. A lot of Aphrodite's children are, but some of them are just straight, while others are Gay. Obviously, Piper had dated Jason for a while so she had to be either straight or bi. I was hoping she was the latter.

**Grover’s point of view**

I was talking to several nymphs about how we could go about saving a forest where Mortals were planning on cutting down a lot of the trees in order to build a mall. As we discussed ways to drive the mortals away and make them rethink what they were going to do I realized that I could smell monsters but for some weird reason I could also smell the sea, we weren’t even close to a beach. I warned the nymphs about the monster, or monsters depending on how many there are.

Some of the nymphs returned to their trees, rocks, or other pieces of nature that they were connected to. A few nymphs stayed to help me if I needed it. I was surprised when a large wolf came out of the trees and then stopped in its tracks when it saw me. It took me a moment, but I realized the reason why I smelled monsters was that it was a werewolf.

The sea scent seemed to be coming from it too. That seemed odd but I didn’t really think about it. For a moment, the wolf and I just stared at each other, it was black and its eyes were the same shade of green as Percy’s. I couldn’t help but wonder why it hadn’t tried to attack me. my confusion turned into shock when the wolf shifted to its human form. 

If satyrs could have heart attacks I probably would have right then and there because when the wolf had fully changed, before me stood my best friend Percy Jackson who said, “Long time no see G-man,”

I stared at him for a moment before stuttering, “p…Percy”

Amusement obvious on his face he said, “Yes Grover it’s me,”

When I finally got over the fact that my best friend was a werewolf I asked, “What are you doing out here?” “When did you become a werewolf?” “What about Annabeth?”

He raised a hand to stop me from asking yet another question before explaining what had happened to him. I have been away from camp a lot lately so I hadn’t heard that he and Annabeth were no longer together. He also explained that after the breakup he needed some time alone to accept what had happened. He also said that he’d had an unfortunate encounter with Lycaon and some of his wolves. 

We talked for a while and he eventually said that he would help with what we were doing. It was certainly a shock to find out what had happened to Percy, but despite what had happened to him he was still my best friend. I’d known him since he was twelve so I wouldn’t even think of abandoning him. He also admitted that he was worried about what everyone else would think, especially his father. I tried to reassure him that everything will be alright but when it comes to the gods you just can’t be sure.


	5. A Surprise Visitor

**Percy’s Point of view**

It had been a couple of weeks since I became a werewolf, I was surprised that I hadn’t run into Lycaon again, after all, I figured that he would be trying to track me down and get me to follow him one way or another. I guess maybe he had searched for a while and then when he didn’t find me, he most likely stopped to come up with a new plan. 

Whatever the case he hadn’t found me, and I kind of hoped that it would stay that way. As usual, though, my luck wasn’t that good. One morning I woke up and was about to eat breakfast when I smelled something vaguely familiar but at first, I wasn’t sure where I had smelled it before. I realized that I had smelled it the day that I was turned and that it was the scent of another werewolf. 

I automatically assumed that it was Lycaon looking for me and I figured I should get the Hades out of there. Using my heightened senses to my advantage I tried to pinpoint which direction the werewolves were coming from. When I finally did figure out that they were coming from behind me I darted off in the opposite direction taking full advantage of my additional strength and speed.

I still couldn’t help but wonder why he was so intent on having me in his pack, sure I was a powerful demigod before I was turned, and now I am even stronger than before but as far as I know, werewolves usually kill demigods, not recruit them. Regardless I wasn’t curious enough to stay and find out so I ran for it. Not really heading for a specific place just wanting to avoid Lycaon. 

Eventually, I was pretty sure I’d lost the werewolves that were after me, and I once again stopped so I could do what I had been about to do before I’d been interrupted. After that, though I wasn’t sure what I was going to do. Ever since I left Camp Jupiter I’d found forests were oddly peaceful and now with my enhanced senses cities smell a lot worse.

Due to that I’ve mostly stayed out of cities only going there when I need more supplies. So, it will probably be a while before I go back to either of the camps or even the city, I may have been a city boy growing up but now I might have changed my mind. The fact I’m a werewolf now might be partially to blame for that, but even before I was turned I had been starting to feel comfortable living on my own in forests.

Since I was blessed by Hades, he sometimes calls on me to complete tasks for him in the underworld, but usually, he leaves me alone to do my own thing. I couldn’t help but remember that I hadn’t heard from him since before I was turned so, I wasn’t sure what he would do now. I guess I will just have to wait to find out.

The few times I had been to the underworld to do stuff for him I hadn’t run into Nico. That might sound hard to believe but ever since the giant war Nico had been getting close to Will Solace, and last time I heard they were dating. Due to that Nico doesn’t spend quite as much time in the underworld, only going when Hades asks him to. 

I was happy for my cousin. It was nice that he had found someone after everything he’s gone through. It was weird to hear that he had once had a crush on me but since I’m straight and he’d moved on and found Will I never really think about it. I figured that Nico would be rather angry at me next time I see him since I hadn’t contacted him since before I left Camp Jupiter.

I was sitting down thinking over everything that had happened to me when there was a flash and a goddess stood in front of me. I couldn’t understand how she had found me but I stood and bowed to her. By the way, I was in my human form so I said, “Lady Hestia, how did you find me?”

She replied, “Twice now I’ve sensed your hope depleting, after the first time I lost track of you, but when I once again sensed you I decided to come and help you, after all, you did get me my throne back.”

I said, “You deserved it, you are one of the eldest Olympians after all.”

She smiled at me warmly before saying, “Perseus, I have two gifts for you,”

I stared at her for a moment before asking, “Why would you want to help me? I’m not even technically a demigod anymore. If anything, I’m more like a monster.”

Understanding flashed across Hestia’s face, and rather sternly she said, “Perseus you are not truly a monster unless you behave like one, and I know that due to your fatal flaw you never will. Your father and the other gods are fools if they fail to realize that.”

I should have known that she would say something like that, in the end, I gave in and accepted her help. 

She gave me two gifts, one of which was a way to make myself look different so even if I ran into someone that knew me before, they wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. This came in the form of a small device that would easily fit in my pocket. The second thing was another sword that was partially made out of silver which meant that I would be able to kill Lycaon if I run into him again. It also means that I will have to be more careful with it myself since silver is really the only metal that can kill me now.

She also gave me her partial blessing. I thanked her for everything and before she left she said, “Your father misses you Perseus, He has been doing everything he can think of to try and find you.”

I told her that I wasn’t ready to return to camp, but I would consider contacting my dad. I knew that my dad does care about me, after all even though he can’t see me that often I know that he tries to do what he can and does care. I decided that since I could conceal my identity now I would probably use some of this time alone to help demigods get to camp half-blood, the wolf house, and maybe even the Hunters of Artemis. 

I wasn’t so sure about that last one though, as much as I wanted to help girls who were in bad situations I also didn’t want to get killed or castrated for going near the hunters. I would much rather be alive and have all my parts intact.

I know that Hestia had tried to reassure me that I wasn’t a monster but I couldn’t quite bring myself to believe her. At least now I don’t have to worry so much about being found. Lycaon would still be able to find me but now I might at least confuse him since my appearance could be different. When I had mentioned to her that I was thinking about helping demigods get to camp Hestia told me of a few kids that she thought I could start with. 

The kids she told me about were in pretty bad situations at home. Some were being abused while others were simply being mistreated. It kind of annoyed me that demigods could be in those situations and the gods just sit back and do absolutely nothing to help them. I knew about the ancient laws but I thought that were probably ways they could help those kids without directly interfering with them. 

There were only a few of the gods that actually seemed to care about their kids, and even some of the ones that did seem to care didn’t do much to help them, much less visit them. Shoving those thoughts aside, I headed off to help the first girl. 

**Mystery point of view**

I simply watched as Lycaon approached me. Once he was standing in his human form mere meters away from me I finally spoke, I said, “You have failed yet again Lycaon, and you wish for another chance to fulfill your claims that you can get Perseus Jackson to join us. Why should I give you another chance? You have already failed twice, and as I recall you also failed my sister when she wanted you to prevent those blasted heroes from completing their quest.”

Lycaon replied, “Master I can succeed, He has not yet learned to use all of his abilities so unless he discovers them on his own between now and when I get to him he shouldn’t be much of a threat.”

As much as he tried to hide it I could hear the fear in Lycaon’s voice. I thought for a moment before grudgingly replying, “You have one last chance, either capture him and turn him to our side, or take him out by any means necessary, either way when the gods and demigods learn of his fate they will lose hope and be easier to defeat.” 

Lycaon simply nodded and said, “I will not fail you again master,”

“See to it that you don’t,” I replied in a threatening tone before I dismissed him. 

If he failed me yet again he would not be getting another chance, my sister and her sons may have failed at defeating the gods and their blasted children, but I will not endure the same fate. I knew that Perseus Jackson was important to both demigod camps, as well as a few of the gods. If we took him out of the picture it will make the fight a lot easier, or at least that’s what I was telling myself. 

I would never say it to anyone but I did have doubts about that idea, what if instead of making all his friends lose hope it instead ended up with him being a martyr motivating his loved ones to just fight harder. I reluctantly admitted that both were entirely possible, but certainly hoped that the first would be what actually happens. 

I knew that Lycaon wouldn’t normally kill one of his own wolves unless he felt he had a good reason, but Perseus was running rogue still supporting the gods. I hoped that Lycaon would have the brains enough to know that if he couldn’t get Perseus to join us he would have to kill him. Perseus was simply too powerful to let him run loose while he was still on the gods’ side. 

As far as I know, the gods have not yet found out about what my wife and I are planning, I hoped it would stay that way for a while longer at least until I gather more forces, but if Perseus continues to run loose they might just find out sooner than I would like since he will most likely inform them as soon as he finds out. Hopefully, Lycaon won’t reveal everything to him unless he gets him to join us.


	6. Hunted

**Percy's point of view**

I found it kind of surprising when an entire week passed without me seeing any sign of Lycaon and his wolves. I thought that he would probably still be looking for me since he had seemed like he was rather determined to get me to follow him. Ever since Hestia visited me I have been helping demigods get to the camps and killing any monsters I encountered. 

I had considered contacting my dad, but I was still afraid of what he would think of me. Would he still treat me the same way? Or would he be disgusted by what I had become? Honestly, I wasn’t quite sure what to expect at this point, I still had a lot of questions without answers. For instance, I still didn’t really have a definite reason for why Lycaon was so determined to have me in his pack, I also had no idea what my dad might think of me the next time we see each other.

On top of all that I honestly don’t know if I would be able to get into camp if I wanted to go back. I don’t want to go back there yet but I might eventually and I don’t even know if I could still get in. Lycaon should know better than to think that he can make me turn against the gods, my fatal flaw is loyalty for Zeus’s sake. Sure, dad might not be the best father on the planet but I still care about him and even though some of the other gods don’t like me I’m not going to betray them to one of their enemies.

I was just minding my own business when I caught a whiff of several different scents and I wasn’t quite sure what they all were. I smelled the scents of the forest along with many others some of which I couldn’t place. I really didn’t know what was going on but I just had a feeling that something bad might happen. 

I decided to find out what was going on, I may not be the smartest guy on the planet but even I know that it’s not the best idea to face whatever this is without some kind of plan. Due to that, I decided to slowly approach the situation and try and figure out what was going on before I do anything. 

I slowly moved forward and as I got closer to whatever was going on I was able to make out the smell of werewolves and I also heard the sound of bowstrings. After that, I came up with a pretty good guess for what was going on. If my guess was right the hunters were facing Lycaon and his wolves. Considering that I have been trying to avoid both Lycaon and the hunters I was torn about what I should do. 

I wanted to avoid them but I also didn’t want to let anything happen to Thalia, she is my cousin and I didn’t want her to get hurt or killed. I decided to get closer so I could see what was going on and then I would decide what to do. I looked between a couple of trees to assess the situation. Just like I’d thought I could see that the hunters were fighting a large group of werewolves which included Lycaon himself. 

Considering that the hunters are good fighters and that Artemis was there with them I figured they would be able to handle it but just as I was about to leave I noticed that Thalia had run out of arrows and was attempting to fight the monsters with her hunting knives since they were the only other silver weapon she had, or at least I assumed that was why.

As I continued to watch the fight I slowly walked closer while trying to avoid being spotted by the werewolves or hunters, but then again if the werewolves were paying attention they could probably smell me. As I watched a second werewolf tried to attack Thalia from the side while she was distracted and the other hunters were occupied with the rest of the werewolves not to mention that Artemis was facing Lycaon himself. 

Let’s just say I didn’t let the wolf hurt Thalia. In order to protect my cousin, I leaped out of my hiding spot in wolf form and knocked the other wolf away from Thalia. I had been slowly coming to accept what I had become but even still I think my wolf side kind of took over when I was protecting Thalia since I did something that I would never have even considered otherwise. Instead of turning into my human form and killing it with my sword I overpowered the wolf and bit down hard on its neck. I won’t go into the details but let’s just say that the result was a dead werewolf and me rather shocked at what I’d just done.

Thalia managed to kill the other wolf that she’d been fighting to begin with and I tried to go back to the trees to watch and see if the fight went in the hunters’ favour. If it didn’t I might have to help them again so it would. I would rather not have to since I’d planned on avoiding the hunters and Lycaon for a while longer but as usual, my luck didn’t hold. 

Lycaon noticed me and attempted to get away from Artemins in order to come for me. not wanting to let him get away she followed him. Why I didn’t run for it right then and there I don’t even know. But when the two reached me I was stuck. If Artemis killed Lycaon first she would probably kill me afterward for not only being a werewolf but also a male. The only thing that might convince her to spare me would be if I revealed who I was since I knew that I had earned her respect for what I had done during the quest to rescue her.

I thought about running for it but something that I assumed was my loyalty made me want to continue helping the hunters. I told myself it was so I could make sure Thalia would be okay since she was still fighting along with the other hunters but I wasn’t sure if that was it. 

I hung back further away from the ongoing battle hoping Lycaon and his werewolves would admit defeat and run off with their tails between their legs. Unfortunately for me, Lycaon seemed determined to capture me. several werewolves got past the hunters and started heading my way. The hunters seemed slightly confused by this at first but I guess they probably assumed they were trying to escape since some of the hunters turned and aimed their bows at them.

Some of them fired but others hesitated. I guess it was because I would have been in the crossfire and they must have realized that I hadn’t done anything to harm them and I’d probably saved Thalia’s Life earlier, or in the least prevented her from being turned. They were probably confused about why I had attacked and killed another werewolf when I was obviously one myself. 

I knew that if I ran for it I would only have to keep avoiding Lycaon and his wolves since I doubted that the hunters would kill them all. The only way to get him to stop coming after me would be to kill him but although he’s a monster he’s also strong and knows more about being a werewolf than I do since he was the first one ever.

I was pretty sure that if I tried to fight him now I would probably lose. If I was going to kill him I would need more time before I try to do it. I would have to come to terms with what I now was and learn to take advantage of the new abilities I’d gained without becoming a monster like Lycaon. 

I wasn’t quite sure how I would manage that but I would have to try, I didn’t want to keep running from him until he eventually got the better of me. As for the hunters, well I wasn’t quite sure what to do about them. Sooner or later I would run into them again and I would probably have to reveal who I was. The Hunters seemed to be winning the battle so I felt it was safe for me to run for it. I guessed that as soon as they were able to retreat Lycaon and his wolves would come after me once again and sooner or later I would have to face him. 

There was really no other way to stop him from coming after me other than surrendering to him and following him, and I knew I would never willingly do that. I ran for it hoping I wouldn’t encounter Lycaon and his wolves for a while since if I was going to accept what I had become and figure out my new abilities I would need as much time as possible. 

The next time I stopped I knew I needed to eat, but instead of doing what I normally did I felt that since I needed to accept what I was anyway hunting would be a good place to start. I started to walk stealthily through the trees in my wolf form. I noticed a couple of rabbits but with how hungry I was at the moment they would barely be a snack. I guessed my appetite must have increased as well based on how much I’d been eating lately. 

I eventually came across a decent-sized deer, it seemed that at that point my new more animalistic instincts took over as I leaped at the animal and bit down hard on its neck. Not long after that I cooked some of it, ate it, and left the rest for later. After that, I actually felt satisfied in more ways than one. When the thought of hunting had occurred to me I hadn’t been sure if I’d actually be able to bring myself to do it. 

While I wasn’t really an animal lover that didn’t mean that I could easily kill animals. Despite that I had done it, but along with the satisfaction came uncertainty. Was learning about my abilities and accepting what I was really a good idea? It seemed like the only option but I also didn’t want to end up a monster like Lycaon.

Well technically I already was one but I didn’t want to behave like one. And if I did accept what I had become what would all my friends and family think of me? I know it seemed like my mom and Paul had accepted me when I visited them but could that change if I let myself become more like Lycaon? I thought about contacting my dad if only to either eliminate or confirm my fears but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. 

It sounded ridiculous that I had been able to kill another werewolf and take down a good-sized buck but I couldn’t bring myself to talk to my own father. Mind you he could blast me to bits if he decided he didn’t want me around anymore, although I wasn’t sure if he could do it through an Iris message I wasn’t too keen on chancing it. I may not be perfectly happy with my situation but I would still like to stay alive. I knew I would have to talk to him sooner or later but I wasn’t ready to do it yet.


	7. Answers

**Percy’s Point of view**

After I became a werewolf I couldn’t help but wonder if that would mean that I wouldn’t have demigod dreams. for a while it seemed like that would be the case, but the night after I escaped from Lycaon yet again and hunted for the first time. That changed. That night I slept peacefully for a while, but that didn’t last as a dream began to take over my mind. 

The first thing I saw in the dream was Lycaon, he was in his human form and he was approaching a figure who radiated power, dark power, and that figure was sitting on a throne. Obviously, I assumed he was a god, possibly a primordial, but I hadn’t yet figured out what one. Wherever they were it was dark and if it wasn’t for my enhanced vision I probably wouldn’t be able to make out specific features. I didn’t really want to get closer in case one of them noticed me. 

I knew it was a dream but it’s not like it hasn’t happened before. The best I could figure based on what I could see was that he was tall and rather pale, he had grey eyes, not like Annabeth’s, his were more a dull gray and looked downright creepy. He was also dressed in dark clothes. Basically, his appearance just screamed, I’m evil! 

When Lycaon reached him they began speaking, I could make out what they were saying and I didn’t like it one bit. It answered a bunch of questions I’d had for a while now, but that didn’t make me like what I was hearing. It sounded like the god was planning to start another war and Lycaon was working for him. Not to mention that he made it clear that they needed me out of the way one way or another. 

It made it clear that when Lycaon realizes that he’s not going to be able to turn me to their side he will probably try and kill me. I was not interested in dying since I would probably go to Tartarus now instead of the underworld. That only made me more determined to defeat him and stay alive. While I was still apprehensive about accepting what I was, it seemed even more like I would have to do it. 

The dream changed and I saw a man whose clothes were patterned with stars and galaxies. I got the feeling he was a powerful god but just like the god in the previous dream I had no idea who he was. When he spoke to me he told me that the encounter between Lycaon and the other god had taken place a week before. 

That meant that if I hadn’t gotten away from Lycaon that day he might have tried to kill me rather than trying to sway me to his side like he had been all along. The god also told me who the god in the previous dream was. After I found out who he was I finally asked, “Who are you?”

He hadn’t told me who he was and I couldn’t figure it out. He was obviously a god but I had no clue what one.

When he replied he seemed slightly amused before he said that he’d thought I’d be able to figure that out myself but he told me that he was Chaos. After that revelation, I was momentarily shocked and I bowed to him. After that introduction was out of the way he said that I would have to inform the Olympians of the new threat. I protested saying, “But the gods might not trust me now, they might think I’m a spy or something,”

Chaos told me to contact my father before I go to tell the Olympians. Chaos believed that he would still support me and I knew that at least Hestia would support me. Chaos also said that if worst came to worst he would come and convince the Olympians that what I Say is the truth. I was nervous about doing what he asked but I didn’t see any other option if the Olympians still were oblivious to the new threat that was rising. 

I was not happy about learning that there would be another war but unfortunately, there wasn’t anything I could do about it other than doing what I had to do for the gods to win. I supposed that if I did manage to come to terms with what I was the new abilities I have would be useful during the war. 

It wasn’t long before Chaos finished with me and I woke up. It was morning and I was still thinking about the dreams and what to do about them. The gods definitely need to know about the new threat but I would prefer to have more time alone before I get in contact with my dad or the other Olympians. I don’t have much choice though if I wait we could lose.

I was still thinking about all this when Hestia appeared in front of me. I wasn’t quite sure why she had come, did she somehow know about the dreams I’d had? Was she here to help me further? Or was she here to tell me something? I stood and bowed to her but afterward, she said I didn’t have to. I was about to ask why she had come but she beat me to it answering my unspoken question. 

She said, “Percy I know you plan on discovering your new werewolf abilities and then killing Lycaon, but I believe you haven’t considered everything that plan will lead to if you succeed,”

“What do you mean?” I asked kind of confused. 

She replied, I am no expert on werewolves, they are more Artemis’ area of expertise, but I know that if you succeed at killing Lycaon his wolves will expect you to take over as king. I am not certain but I believe that Lycaon rules by fear, his subjects fear punishment if they disobey his orders. If you continue with your plan and succeed they should follow you without much trouble since you would be a much kinder king than Lycaon. 

Once you are their king I believe you could end the distrust between the gods, demigods, and werewolves. Perseus, I know you think of yourself as a monster but truly you are not, sure you have changed but your personality remains much the same, your loyalty, modesty, and kindness remain intact. You are no monster and you will never really be one. You may be a werewolf but you are not Lycaon and you never will be,” 

I knew she was trying to help me accept what I had become but I couldn’t quite bring myself to believe her. When she started speaking again She reminded me that my dad was rather worried about me and was still trying to find me. Apparently, he’d even asked Artemis to help find me and she’d agreed if only for Thalia. I kind of felt bad about making my dad worry about me but I had wanted to be alone and he might have suggested I go back to camp and I didn’t want to do that yet. 

It seemed I would have to go back though since everyone would need to know about the coming war, especially since we would be facing another Primordial. I did miss my dad and my friends at both camps, not to mention Chiron but I wasn’t ready to see Annabeth again, especially if she was with someone else now. That would be really hard for me to see. I’d loved her with all my heart, I’d thought she was the one, but she’d found someone else she liked and moved on from me. 

I wasn’t angry at her or anything it just hurt that she’d let me think her feelings hadn’t changed for so long, I understood that bisexuality could be a hard thing to talk about but she should have known that I wasn’t the type of person that would think any less of her for it. Nonetheless, I couldn’t leave the gods and the camps clueless to the fact that a new war was coming so I would have to return to New York and tell the gods and Camp Half-Blood and also go to California to tell Camp Jupiter. 

After Hestia left I made my decision. As much as I didn’t really like it I would have to return to the camps and I would have to warn the gods if they didn’t already know about the war. First, though I would contact my dad I would tell him and if he wasn’t completely disgusted by what I had become he would probably support me if Zeus or one of the other gods refused to trust me since I am a werewolf. Hopefully, this would go well but I can’t help but be worried. Knowing my luck something will probably go horribly wrong. 

One thing that I couldn’t get out of my head besides the fact that the gods may not trust me was what Hestia had said about Lycaon’s wolves. What stuck with me was the fact that I would take over as king if I killed him. I had never really liked to lead I’d only done it when I had to but I also wanted to be able to stop running instead of constantly having to bolt like a scared puppy every time another werewolf came close to me. 

I started to head in the general direction of New York after returning to my wolf form, and as I travelled I tried to recall things I’d seen Lycaon do and tried them myself. I also tried to remember everything Jason, Leo, and Piper had said about Lycaon in hopes that it might help me figure out my abilities. Heck, since becoming a werewolf seemed to have lessened my dyslexia and ADHD I even went into a library along the way to try and find out more about regular wolves to see if that might help. The library had also made me think of Annabeth but I had quickly shoved those thoughts aside. 

I know you’re probably thinking, Percy Jackson, going to a library, what the Hades? Well, readers, I’m just going to say I’m not a complete idiot, the main reason why I never really read before was my dyslexia and ADHD, the letters would get all mixed up and I just never had the patience to try and figure out the words. Sure, what Annabeth said about architecture never made much sense to me but that didn’t mean that there weren’t other things that I would be able to understand that I would be interested in. 

Research projects in school had always been a pain but that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t do research on things that I actually wanted to know more about. The research and trying to figure things out from what I already knew led to me coming to the conclusion that werewolves had some things in common with normal wolves but there were also some differences, our human side kind of influences our wolf side and vice versa, leading to us having similarities to both wolves and humans. 

Over time as I travelled I did manage to discover some new abilities that I didn’t have before. I find I spend most of my time in my wolf form unless I was going into the city where I would encounter people. I would stay in it even then except I can’t really pass myself off as a large dog, I’m too big for that. I suppose I could manipulate the mist but it’s just as easy to change forms so I seem like a normal person. 

Even then I still usually have to use the mist to hide my teeth which are sharper and longer than normal ones so they could easily tear through flesh and even snap bones without much difficulty. Yeah, even my human form isn’t completely normal looking since anyone could probably notice my teeth when I talked to them. 

it hadn’t bothered anyone too much yet since the only people I’d really talked to since I was turned were Hestia, my mom and Paul, Grover, the demigods I’d helped get to the camps, and a few mortals I encountered when I had to go into cities, but I would always use the mist on the mortals. Truthfully, I think they had freaked Grover out a bit at first but I think he got over it since he knew I would never hurt him. 

I think they’d also made it harder for the demigods to trust me but like Grover, they’d come around before too long. I don’t think Paul had been able to see them but perhaps it was better that way, I knew my mom had noticed them but had continued to care about me and trust me despite what had happened. Now my biggest concern was would my dad do the same? Or would he stop trusting me and abandon me, or worse still, try to kill me. 

Whether I liked it or not I would have to find out, and I could only hope that he would still trust me. I decided I would contact him one way or another tomorrow. For now, I was going to stop and get some food and rest. It’s not that I was really tired I just wanted to be sure I had all my strength in case I ran into Lycaon. Like I have most of the time since the first time I tried it, I hunted. I walked through the trees until I caught the scent of a deer. I began to walk more slowly to avoid alerting it to my presence and scaring it off. 

I paused as I saw the deer was just standing there still unaware that I was there. The deer finally noticed me and started to run but it was too late as I caught up to it easily, leaped at it and sunk my teeth into its neck severing veins and arteries, bringing it a quick death. I’d been travelling for a few days now and the large meal that the deer provided was rather satisfying since I hadn’t had as much the last few days and I’d been trying to travel as fast as I could.

I wanted to get to New York as soon as possible so our newest enemies wouldn’t have the chance to catch us off guard. If someone had asked me a year ago what I thought I might be doing now I probably would have told them spending time with Annabeth, I certainly would never have imagined that Annabeth would leave me, or that I would be a werewolf, and I probably would have probably refused to consider the possibility that I could be preparing for the latest war. That day might have been relatively normal but the next one would certainly be interesting. 


	8. Reunited

**Thalia’s Point of view**

We had been searching for Percy for a few weeks now without any luck. We are still going on our usual hunts but while we do we keep our eyes open for Percy. When we finally find him that kelp head will regret not contacting me. I’m not quite as worried about him as I was since Artemis told us what had happened to him. 

Sure, there was a chance that demigods might kill him now if they didn’t realize who he was but he probably wouldn’t have to worry about monsters anymore. A few days ago, we’d been hunting Lycaon and his wolves. We did it partially to try and find out what had happened to Percy. unfortunately, though we didn’t find out anything that we didn’t already know before the encounter became a fight. 

It was far from easy and two werewolves almost got the better of me but another werewolf probably saved my life when it knocked one of the wolves that were trying to attack me aside and killed it. The only thing that made sense was that the wolf that had saved me was Percy, there was no other logical explanation for why a werewolf would kill another werewolf that was trying to attack me. 

I hadn’t gotten a great look at the wolf that had saved me and the wolf had left once the battle started going in our favour. It almost seemed like it was running from Lycaon and us. That didn’t make much sense but if that was Percy then who knows what trouble he’s gotten himself into, honestly it could be practically anything. Whether that was him or not Percy would be in for it the next time I saw him. 

We were continuing to track Lycaon and his wolves because not only was he a threat to demigods we might find out more about what had happened to Percy. We knew that he was now a werewolf but that didn’t mean he had become as evil as Lycaon and if it had been him that saved me I would guess he hasn’t changed that much. 

As we tracked Lycaon we realised he seemed to be heading toward New York. That seemed odd since he doesn’t usually go that close to Olympus but I guess we will probably find out when we catch up to him. Hopefully, we will find Percy but I can’t help but wonder what that kelp head had gotten himself into this time. 

**Percy’s Point of view**

Although I was nervous about it I knew that it would be best if I contacted my father. I figured I should probably be in my Human form when he first sees me again since I wasn’t sure how he’d react to my wolf form. I figured based on everything Hestia had told me that he would probably come as soon as I set foot in basically any body of water since he would probably be able to sense me even though I am now a werewolf. I wasn’t even close to a beach so a lake would have to do.

I was about to eat what edible parts were left of the deer I’d killed, but I smelled another animal approaching. I knew what it was, I’d encountered them plenty of times before. I wasn’t too worried, it had probably smelled the deer and either ignored or overlooked my scent. Either it stupidly didn’t think I would be much of a threat or had somehow failed to smell me.

An obviously young coyote appeared from between two trees, as soon as it looked toward me and what remained of the deer it obviously was considering looking for food elsewhere since in my wolf form I was quite a bit larger than it was. I growled at it and it soon decided it was better not to mess with me as it turned tail and left pretty quickly, not to mention that I could smell the fear that was practically rolling off it. 

I hadn’t really wanted to have to scare it but I’ve never enjoyed people and now animals trying to steal my food. Well, that and it was my wolf instincts influencing me. After the coyote was gone I ate what I wanted of the deer leaving the inedible parts. After that, I knew I couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer so I walked to where I knew there was a small lake. 

I changed to my human form, refilled my water supply since I knew it was safe to drink and splashed some water over my face. Technically I probably needed a shower badly but since I’d been spending a lot of time in the middle of nowhere I hadn’t exactly been close to one. sure, I’d come across lakes and other water sources but I wasn’t exactly carrying soap around with me so I couldn’t exactly do it, and I wasn’t about to start licking myself like a dog. 

Hopefully, dad wouldn’t notice, or in the least wouldn’t say anything. I basically prayed to him not asking for anything right now just trying to get his attention. 

It wasn’t long before he showed up, I guess he really was worried about me. I stood and he asked, “Percy, how are you doing?” 

While the question did sound like he was genuinely concerned about me, our situation also reminded me of the first time I had met him, whoa that was a while ago. He had seemed like he was trying to decide what thought of me and how he felt about me, now it kind of felt that way again. I have to admit that thought made me a little nervous about him possibly turning against me. 

I replied, “I’m okay dad, I’m not really over Annabeth yet and it’s kind of hard to accept that I’m a werewolf but I’m doing okay. I’ve helped a few demigods get to Camp Half-Blood and the wolf house safely, and it’s kind of nice out here. I’m not just saying that because I’m a werewolf now either because I was starting to think that even before I ran into Lycaon,” 

My dad said, “you’ve talked to Hades but you’ve been avoiding me, why?”

I replied, “Yeah I also helped Hades out a few times when he asked me to. Truthfully, dad, I figured you’d want me to go back to one of the camps and I just wasn’t ready to do that. I’ve also been worried about what you’d think of me since I’ve changed,”

I figured it was better to tell him the truth rather than hiding certain parts of it. But I still didn’t word my last statement the way I’d been thinking it in my head since what I had been thinking of saying was since I’m a monster. I figured it was best not to say it that way to him when he still seemed to be assessing me trying to make a decision about what he thought about me now. There was no doubt in my mind that he had seen my teeth when I had spoken to him and I didn’t figure they would help my case. 

Silence fell between us as dad was making up his mind. As the silence grew longer I grew even more nervous. Finally, he said, “Son, I see now that you haven’t changed so much that I can no longer trust you. Becoming a werewolf may have changed you in some ways but your personality is still much the same. Despite what you now are you are still the hero that saved us numerous times, and you are still my favourite son,”

Relief washed over me at his words I’d been really worried that he would just jump to conclusions and decide that he didn’t care about me anymore. The relief I felt probably showed on my face as I said, “Thanks, Dad,” 

He smiled at me before asking, “If you were so worried about what I would do what made you decide to contact me today?”

I replied, “I hate to be the bringer of bad news but I recently found out that there’s going to be another war,”

Before he could ask any questions, I continued. I said, “I was planning to come to Olympus to explain everything I have learned but I’m worried that some of the other gods won’t trust me as easily as you have,”

What my dad said next wasn’t exactly reassuring but then again, I hadn’t really been expecting it to be. He said, “I believe you’re probably right, most of them will probably have a hard time trusting you despite what you have done in the past,” 

I just nodded knowing it was probably true and if worst came to worst it sounded like chaos would come to convince them. Dad said, “Do you want to go now, we don’t have any meetings today but I can call one. I suspect that besides me there will be a few others willing to support you and hopefully, we will be able to convince the reluctant ones,”

I nodded again and said, “Sure, it’s probably best that everyone learns of this as soon as possible and even though I can travel faster now and I don’t really have to worry about monsters anymore I probably wouldn’t make it to New York until at least tomorrow, and perhaps not until the next day. Before we go I’m going to tell you that Hades wasn’t the only Olympian I have talked to since I left camp Jupiter, but when Hestia came to talk to me and help me out a couple of times I asked her not to say anything to you about where I was.”

My dad just sighed surprisingly not really mad at her for not telling him where I was. Perhaps he knew that if someone asked something of her and she agreed to do it she would keep her word, she was probably the most trustworthy of all the gods since she didn’t usually lie or not follow through on something that was asked of her. Without saying another word my dad put a hand on my shoulder and we disappeared from the clearing with the lake. 

I was relieved that my dad had accepted me but once we were on Olympus fresh nerves welled up inside me at the thought of how the gods might react to what had happened to me. I knew of at least three that would probably support me but three wouldn’t be enough I would need more than that if I was going to be able to tell them everything I knew.

Dad went into the throne room of the gods and he called a meeting before the gods began arriving one after another, I would enter when it came time for me to explain everything but for the time being, I was probably safer outside. Despite the thickness of the large doors, I was able to hear what was being said and I figured it wouldn’t be long before it was time for me to go in. 


	9. Meeting

**Percy’s Point of view**

After my dad called the other gods to a meeting I could hear Zeus asking him why he’d called it. Dad explained that I’d reached out to him and that I had Vital information that they all needed to know. I was surprised when he didn’t tell them what had happened to me before they called me in, I’d kind of hoped that he’d sort that out before I was actually in the room, it would have been a little safer for me that way. 

My luck wasn’t that good though so I went in when they all agreed to hear what I had to say but I figured that at least a few of them might change their minds once they realize what I am. I knew that at least three of them already knew, maybe four but that wouldn’t be enough to ensure my safety. I figured that like my dad had Artemis would probably have to decide if she could still trust me and once Zeus and the others found out they wouldn’t be too keen on trusting me. 

Regardless I entered the throne room when they told me to despite how nervous I was. I’d barely stepped through the doors when the gods who hadn’t already known what had happened to me realized what I am. Athena and Zeus were the first ones to speak after they realized this and they obviously weren’t too keen on trusting me now that they knew, heck they aren’t all that fond of me at the best of times now I could see that they no longer trusted me at all.

“He’s a werewolf!” Athena practically yelled stating the obvious. 

“Why did you bring him here!” Zeus thundered, clearly not happy. But then again when is he ever happy? 

My dad replied, “Are you Deaf Brother? I already told you that I brought him here because he told me there is going to be another war, and he wanted to tell us everything that he knows about it. Despite what has happened, I trust him not just because he is my son but also because I am certain he has not and will not betray us,”

Zeus was about to say something else, most likely try to argue but before he could say a word Hestia spoke up. She practically yelled, “Don’t be a fool little brother, Perseus’s fatal flaw is loyalty, he may have changed but his loyalty remains intact. He won’t betray us and if he says there is going to be a new war then I believe him, let him speak!” 

I was surprised, to say the least, Hestia is usually a peaceful goddess so when she practically yelled at Zeus in order to defend me it surprised basically everyone. I could see that he was far from happy about it but Zeus quit arguing. Although some of them still looked suspicious of me, the gods let me speak. I said, “The other night I had a dream and it was from that dream that I found out everything I know about the war. 

Our latest enemy is Erebus, he is gathering together an army of monsters with which he intends to overthrow you all. I know that Lycaon is working for him and that Lycaon turned me because they hoped to turn me to their side. That plan obviously failed since although I am now a werewolf I have refused to serve Lycaon and have managed to avoid him ever since he had one of his wolves turn me. 

I also learned that since their plan backfired Erebus gave Lycaon one last chance and his orders were to either turn me to their side or kill me. I don’t intend to let him do either. In fact, my plan was to kill Lycaon the next time I encounter him. I know that would require me to take his place as king of werewolves and while I would rather not have to lead I don’t see any other options.

If I succeed at Killing Lycaon I would remain loyal to you, and hopefully, the rest of the werewolves would follow me,”

I explained how I had come up with that idea before I was even aware that there was going to be another war. I was just getting tired of having to run for it every time another werewolf came near me. If I succeed though and the werewolves follow me that would mean that the werewolves would no longer be on Erebus’s side in this war since they would be on ours if I was lucky. 

I told them that I would inform Camp Half-Blood after the meeting ended. While most of them seemed fine with that Zeus, Ares, Mr. D. and Athena still seemed kind of suspicious of me. Sure enough, Zeus growled, “Swear on the river Styx that what you have told us is true,”

I was slightly frustrated but not entirely surprised by Zeus refusing to trust me. 

Apollo spoke up before I could do what Zeus asked. He blurted, “Father, he’s telling the truth I’m sure of it,”

Due to Apollo being the god of truth Zeus basically had to believe him, sure Apollo could have lied but Hermes and perhaps some of the others would have probably noticed if he did. That certainly helped me out so the suspicious gods reluctantly agreed, deciding to give me a chance. It was a bit of a relief when I found out That I wouldn’t have to travel halfway across the country so I could warn Camp Jupiter about the new threat.

Zeus sent Hermes to tell Camp Jupiter So I guess I would stay at Camp Half-Blood for a little while to help them prepare. I wasn’t sure how I would handle it when Annabeth was still there, but I would have to try not to let her bother me and move on. I knew that if Lycaon and his wolves tracked me all the way to the border of Camp Half-Blood I would make sure that Lycaon at least wouldn’t live to see another day. 

I didn’t mean to seem cocky. I just felt that I was finally prepared to take him on so the sooner he is taken care of the sooner we will have one less enemy. Zeus ended the meeting there after I’d finished explaining. Afterward, a few of the gods who had decided to trust me for now had stayed behind and I soon found out that they wanted to speak to me. 

One of the gods who had stayed behind was Artemis, which surprised me a little since she wasn’t particularly fond of men, much less werewolves. Despite that, I should have guessed what she was going to ask me considering what had happened the last time I had seen her. She got out of her throne and shrunk to human size before walking over to me.

Somewhat to my surprise, she was in an older form and I had to admit that she looked beautiful. One thing I liked about her was that unlike Aphrodite she doesn’t put on layers and layers of makeup. I guessed that she probably considered it unnecessary and probably didn’t like it. In my personal opinion, she didn’t need it since her natural beauty was enough. Not to mention that she spends a lot of time hunting, so makeup is definitely unnecessary. 

I quickly realized the direction my thoughts had gone and mentally scolded myself, she was a maiden goddess for Hades’ sake. I couldn’t fall for her because she would never return those feelings, she hates men, sure she respected me but that’s as far as it goes. Even if I tried to compliment her on her appearance she’d probably take it the wrong way and I’d probably end up missing some rather important body parts. 

Either that or I’d end up as a small furry animal and I didn’t want to spend any more time as a small furry animal. I’d gotten used to being a werewolf but now small animals are what the wolf side of me considers prey so that along with the fact that I had once been turned into a guinea pig made the idea of that rather unappealing. I faced Artemis sure she had no idea what direction my thoughts had just gone. 

I bowed to her before she spoke, she said, “Perseus, was it you who saved Thalia a few weeks ago when we were facing Lycaon and his wolves?”

I nodded and explained how I had been nearby when I noticed their situation and felt I should help. She nodded and replied, “Since your father had already told me about what had happened to you and asked for my help to find you we guessed as much. It was the only logical explanation for why a werewolf would save Thalia’s life,”

I nodded and replied, “At the time I didn’t know you were aware of what had happened to me, so I thought you would just assume that I was just another werewolf. I knew it was risky for me to step in and help you since I was trying to avoid Lycaon as well as you, but when I saw that Thalia was in trouble I had to help her,” 

Artemis said, “She is rather annoyed with you for not contacting her you know,”

I sighed not all that surprised by that news, I replied, “Up until recently I was unaware that she knew what had happened to me, so I was worried how she’d react when I told her. I’ll Iris message her later today,”

Artemis just nodded, we didn’t say much else before she left probably returning to the hunters. A couple of the other gods spoke to me before they also left, and I took the elevator down to the first floor of the empire state building. As soon as I stepped outside of the building I was assaulted by the many sounds, sights, and smells of New York. I say assaulted because it was much louder and smelled much worse than it used to when I was a demigod. 

I had noticed the difference when I had been there visiting my mom and Paul but since it had been a little while since I had been in a city I wasn’t used to hearing the loud noises and smelling the rather strong scents that I smelled as soon as I stepped outside. It was rather hard to get used to, so I decided to keep moving. 

Since Dad had taken me to Olympus I wasn’t sure if Lycaon would be able to track me all the way here. Any trail I might have left would have stopped in the clearing where dad and I had left from, I doubted he could track me unless he had some other way of tracking me that was better than the usual methods. Whether he managed to track me here or not I felt that I would be ready to face him the next time I saw him since I had managed to discover quite a few new abilities that I hadn’t had before. 

I continued on not really knowing what to expect just knowing that I would have to go to Camp Half-Blood to warn them and help them prepare for what was coming. If Lycaon shows up at the camp borders I would deal with him and hopefully, we would gain more allies and would be able to work with them to prepare without fighting amongst ourselves. 

I eventually left the noise of the city behind and soon found myself on Long Island, when I eventually arrived at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill I hesitated, after all I was still a little bit nervous about returning to camp and seeing Annabeth again, as far as I knew they were still clueless about what had happened to me, so I figured it would be best if I entered camp in my human form and without my appearance changed. 

After all, if I tried to enter camp as a werewolf they wouldn’t realize who I was, and they still wouldn’t know if I went in with my appearance changed either. I needed them to trust me and the best way to get them to do that would be to go in as close to my old self as I could. Getting them to trust me might not even be my first problem since the barrier might not even let me through.

I was a werewolf now after all and the majority of them are monsters, or their king is at least. Only time would reveal the truth about that, but I had the feeling I would find out soon enough. Before long, I found the courage to walk up the hill toward Peleus, Thalia’s tree, the Athena Parthenos, and the camp that I had considered a second home for a few years now, but I was no longer sure if I still considered it one.


	10. Camp Half Blood

**Percy’s point of view**

Once I got up the courage to walk over Half-Blood hill and try to get into camp I did just that, As I neared the top of the hill Peleus turned his head toward me I had a random thought as he did so, maybe if I had been able to understand the minotaur I might be able to understand Peleus. I tried it. It’s not like I would have looked weird doing it since a lot of campers do speak to him when they are coming or going from camp, they just can’t hear him reply. I said, “Do you recognize me old friend?”

I wasn’t entirely surprised when I did hear him reply, at first, I don’t think he was completely sure who I was since he said my name in a questioning tone. Basically, he said that my scent had changed. According to him, while I still smelled of the sea, that scent wasn’t as strong as it used to be, and I smelled more like a werewolf. Obviously, that makes sense since I am a werewolf, and I told him about my encounter with Lycaon. I wondered aloud, “Do you think I’ll be able to get through?”

I was referring to the camp barrier since I hadn’t tried to go through it yet. I don’t know for sure if it will let me through or not when I left Camp Half-Bloodalf Blood I was still a demigod, but now I am a werewolf and technically I am a monster. Peleus wasn’t sure either, So I guess the only thing I could do was try to go through it. Since I needed to tell everyone what was coming I tried it. 

Thankfully, despite the fact that I was now a werewolf the barrier let me through. No-one was close enough to see me yet, so I passed through the barrier and began walking down the other side of the hill into camp. Now that I was in camp the scents of the many demigods in camp hit me, that would take some getting used to, but I would have to get used to it since I would have to stay and help them.

I caught sight of an all too familiar demigod not that far ahead of me. He was talking to another demigod who I also recognized. It was not too long after I spotted them that they finally spotted me. “Percy!” Nico said, sounding like he was questioning, shocked and a bit annoyed all at the same time. The demigod that he had been talking to was Will Solace. It was nice to see my cousin after so long, but it was obvious that he was kind of annoyed that I had never contacted him since I left Camp Jupiter. I replied, “Hey Nico,”

“Where have you been?” He asked, Annoyance clear in his voice.

I replied, “After the breakup, I needed some time alone, I know I probably should have contacted you, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it, especially after what happened a little while ago,”

“What happened?” Nico asked. Will was still there listening to the conversation, he just hadn’t chosen to join yet. Nico continued before I could answer, “For the last while I couldn’t even tell if you were dead or alive,”

I wasn’t really surprised by that since I am technically no longer mortal, as long as no one stabs me with something silver, or Lycaon doesn’t kill me I could live for quite a long time, and even if I am “killed” I would reform in Tartarus and eventually return. So, in other words I am basically immortal now. I knew that even if I succeeded at killing Lycaon he would eventually return and challenge me again, but I wasn’t too worried about that, I figured that once I defeated him it would take a while for him to reform.

I told Nico about my encounter with Lycaon and he said, “That explains why you look different,” he said calmly, obviously not that bothered by the changes to my appearance. Will didn’t seem all that bothered either even though he hadn’t said anything yet. I asked Nico where Chiron was and once he told me I said that I needed to go talk to him. I headed toward the big house in order to tell him that we needed to have a head counsellors meeting.

I told Chiron about what had happened to me and that we needed to have a meeting. Once I told him some of what I knew about the war he quickly agreed and spread the word. He was sympathetic when I told him that I was technically a werewolf although I admitted that I had pretty much gotten used to it. I knew that the meeting would be my first time seeing Annabeth since I left camp Jupiter and I wasn’t quite sure how I’d handle it. 

I wasn’t sure how the other head counsellors would react to the news of what I had become and my changes in appearance because of it, I also warned Chiron that Lycaon might come looking for me, and I said that if he did I would handle it. I didn’t want to risk any campers getting bitten, while being a werewolf wasn’t the worst thing in the world it wasn’t something I wanted to happen to any of my friends. 

When the head counsellors started arriving for the meeting I stayed out of sight, I’d decided that I’d act as if I’d come in last and surprise everyone, well almost everyone. It did hurt when I saw Annabeth walk in, but I tried to ignore the jab of pain and reminded myself I need to be here to warn them about the war and help them prepare. Once all the other campers had taken their seats I walked back into the room and took my place at the table. 

As I did so some of the campers just stared at me in shock while others including Annabeth said, “Percy!” in a surprised tone. 

“Yes, I’m back,” I replied, trying to keep my voice calm. I knew they all noticed the changes to my appearance and although no one had asked me about them yet, I figured someone would ask sooner or later. Before someone could ask me though I got straight to the reason why I had come back. “I recently found out that there is going to be another war,” I said, completely serious. 

The other Head counsellors all started asking questions at once until Chiron finally got them to quiet down. I told them what I knew without telling them I was a werewolf. “Lycaon bit you, didn’t he?” Annabeth asked.

I should have known that she would be the one to figure out what had happened to me, she is a daughter of Athena after all. 

Trying to keep my voice calm I replied, “Lycaon didn’t but he got one of his wolves to do it for him,”

“That explains the… Leo paused as if trying to find the best word. "fangs," Leo finished. 

I just replied, “Yeah,”

I told them that I was planning on staying to help them prepare and that if Lycaon showed up I would deal with him. Annabeth, Piper, and Leo protested but I told them that I had accepted what I am, and I had learned quite a bit about my new abilities, so I thought I would be able to defeat him. Once the meeting ended I spoke to my friends. I did talk to Annabeth, but it was hard and kind of awkward. 

After that I walked toward the lake and Iris messaged Thalia, Like I expected she was rather annoyed at me for not contacting her and I guessed the next time I saw her she would probably try and shock me, or shoot me with one of her arrows. No matter what she did I knew that she was far from happy with me. regardless of her anger, I could tell she was pleased to finally hear from me and she said that Artemis had told her about the council meeting earlier. 

As the day went by word spread about the new war and my return as well as what had happened to me. most of the campers seemed fine with me and I decided it was safe to transform into my wolf form without having to worry about someone trying to attack me. technically the campers wouldn’t be able to hurt me even if they tried since they all have celestial bronze weapons and not silver. 

We had decided that I would teach the sword class so any campers who chose to use swords would be prepared when it came time to fight. That night when everyone went to bed instead of going into my dad’s cabin and sleeping in the bed I occupied every time I came to camp I changed to my wolf form and curled up in the grass outside of the cabin. 

I’d just gotten used to sleeping outside and I had kind of come to prefer that over being inside. Little did I know Lycaon had come up with a new plan to try and get me to follow him, and if that plan failed he would try to kill me instead. I wasn’t sure what would happen in this war, but I felt I could at least eliminate Lycaon, and that alone would be a help

**Third Person Point of View**

While Percy Jackson was informing the gods and demigods of the upcoming war Lycaon was carrying out the first steps of his latest plan to get Percy Jackson to follow him. Technically Percy wouldn’t necessarily follow him willingly if this plan succeeded but he would most likely still gain control over the demigod and that’s all he needed.

He was still unaware that Percy knew about the war or that Percy was now informing the gods of what was in store for them. This obviously meant that Lycaon would be in for a surprise the next time he found Percy but regardless if his final plan failed Lycaon would have to kill Percy. He didn’t want to resort to killing him but that would be the only option left if his final plan failed. 

Perseus had been an extremely strong demigod, and now he would be an even stronger werewolf, so he would definitely be useful as a member of the pack. Now though since he had become quite the thorn in his side, Lycaon wouldn’t have any qualms about killing Perseus but he did still hope to gain control over Perseus not only because it would prove his usefulness to his master but also because once he gained control over him Perseus would be a useful pawn in the war. 

While Percy was talking to the Olympian council Lycaon and his pack were tracking down a demigod, not Percy, but another demigod one who might just be the key to gaining control over Percy. Lycaon was in his human form, the mist concealing his more animalistic features from the mortals he passed. What was the king of werewolves doing in a mortal city? Well you will understand soon enough.

He increased his pace as the scent of the demigod got stronger. Technically the demigod’s scent didn’t actually get stronger, he had just gotten closer to it. He barged into the house where he knew the demigod was located, unsurprisingly the girl’s mother tried to protect her daughter but that only resulted in her death. The little girl screamed and cried as she watched her mother go from protecting her to seriously injured on their living room floor. 

Mortals might not be able to be harmed by celestial bronze or other similar metals, but the same didn’t apply to werewolf teeth or claws. To quiet the girl Lycaon knocked her unconscious, for the time being, he needed her alive since she was of use to him, he didn’t intend to turn her either. At her young age she would practically be like a new pup if they did so. 

Besides he didn’t want her in the pack he didn’t have the time or the wolves to devote to training her. He also knew that she wouldn’t want to join them since he had just killed her mother. Depending on whether she served her purpose he might let the little seven-year-old live and go free, but he might also kill her once she was of no further use to him.

The wolves that had accompanied Lycaon were waiting outside the house when Lycaon came out with the young girl. The werewolves took her away as she remained unconscious, the little girl had no clue of what had been happening to her other than the fact that her mother had been seriously injured while trying to protect her. Due to her young age, she still had no idea of the true identity of her father, all she knew was that he had left her mother before she was even born. She was certainly in for a shock when she discovered the truth if she even got the chance to do so.


End file.
